


Take your pick

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out 2019 [26]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Episode Tag, Fast Food, Gen, Missing Scene, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “Take your pick,” he said holding the leaflets in a fan shape for the others to look at.
Series: Inking It Out 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457464





	Take your pick

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from Penthouse And Pavement. Written for the ordering pizza/takeout prompt on my cottoncandy_bingo [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/237239.html). Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Looking up at the clock in his office, Burke got up and went into the main area to see what progress the others had made on their current case. “You three, take a break. We’ve been at this for hours.”

Robbie opened a drawer on his desk to retrieve a sizeable pile of takeaway leaflets. “You hungry boss?” he asked, intentionally ignoring Stuart and Jackie. 

“What about us?” Stuart complained.

“Take your pick,” he said holding the leaflets in a fan shape for the others to look at.

Standing close to Robbie's desk Burke asked, “How many menus have you got?”

“He can’t count,” Jackie joked. “He picks one up everywhere he eats.”

“Wouldn’t say no to a pizza,” Stuart offered.

“I could for that too,” Burke added.

Robbie sifted through some more of the pile until he found the one he regularly orders from. “Individual pizzas?”

“Big enough to share and get some cans of juice.”

Once the order had been made Robbie went down to the reception area to wait for it arriving.


End file.
